Someone Like You
by Cabriel
Summary: A disaster with a spell leaves Harry in a fix, especially when he tried to communicate his feelings to a certain Sandy haired Ravenclaw
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Someone Like You.  
  
.  
  
Words are a medium of communication that could hurt, soothe or flatter. Yet how could one say what he want when he was cursed.  
  
This was Harry Potter's Dillema.  
  
Harry Potter was in his seventh and final year in Hogwarts when the unimmaginable happened. While working on a voice enhancement potion with his friend Ron, Malfoy secretly added an extra ingredient. As to what it was, he will not say but the effect was annoying.  
  
"At least you could impersonate a mafia don," Ron said as he laughed out loud much to Harry's irritation. They sat in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower contemplating on what to do.  
  
"Non è divertente," it's not funny, he said. He turned to the most reasonable of their group and his eyes were pleading her for help.  
  
This was his dilemma, He was speaking in Italian.  
  
"I must say, Harry. I think it's sexy," she smiled. Ron abruptly stopped laughing.  
  
"Grazie, Hermione," Harry sighed and then looked at Ron smugly.  
  
"Sexy?" the redhead was abashed. "Are you mental?"  
  
"I don't know Ron," Ginny Weasley sat by the hearthrug looking at her friends. "Most girls fell in love with his accent."  
  
"Who wouldn't," Hermione smiled. "Perfect diction and accent. We must thank Malfoy for this."  
  
"Non desidero spendere il mio Italiano parlante di vita," I don't want to spend my life speaking Italian, Harry sighed. Of all his friends, Hermione was the only one who understood him.  
  
"Professor McGonnagall said it would wear off in a few days," Hermione patted his shoulder.  
  
"Appena la mia fortuna," just my luck, Harry stood and sighed deeply. "Sto facendo una passeggiata," with that he walked towards the portrait door and exited the room. 


	2. siren

To where he does not care, he needed to get away for a while. True, it was not as serious as the last prank that Malfoy did. But it sure was annoying. The only one that could understand him was Hermione. Would she be willing to be his interpreter for the duration of this curse?  
  
She would, for their friendship, but Harry did not want to burden her further.  
  
Anyway, she and Ron were getting close. Affectionate was the term Harry would use. He caught them in a snogging session a few days ago and they seemed to have glued their lips together until they saw him.  
  
A pang of guilt and loneliness struck his heart. He was happy for them but at the same time, he envied them as well.  
  
His love life was a disaster. First Cho, then Ginny. But he and Ginny remained close for... well, let's just say they got closer intimately. And they still shared a bond that no one could break or understand.  
  
They remained close friends even when they decided to see other people. Even though Harry never saw anyone after that.  
  
Perhaps it's time to move on. But it would be difficult to do that when no one can understand you.  
  
"Per amare ed a perso," to love and to lost, he sighed. Walking purposelessly in the halls of the third floor, he suddenly stopped upon hearing a sweet angelic voice. At first she thought it was one of the portraits that was singing but when he looked at them, they seemed enchanted and listened to the song.  
  
"Canzone di una sirena,"(a siren is singing) Harry smirked. It was a just statement for he too was enthralled by the song. He searched for the source of the sweet song, careful in not disturbing whomever was singing.  
  
Harry stopped in front of one of the doors and quietly opened it. And what he saw inside awed him incredibly.  
  
Like a Siren enthralling men to their deaths on the rocky shoreline, he saw her by the window, the breeze caressed her face and her hair gently fluttered with the wind. Harry audibly swallowed as he saw how the wind tightened her robes and hugged the contours of her body perfectly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and entered the room silently. He was not just interested by her body but by her, personally.  
  
But he did not know how to proceed. She was nice albeit a little eccentric. She always tucks her wand behind her ear that made her endearing to him.  
  
But there was something about her he could not deny. The fact that she understood his emotions better than himself.  
  
"Il vento canta un'aria fine,"(the wind sings a fine tune) Harry said quietly as he walked towards her. The girl chuckled and smiled at him.  
  
"The wind does sing a fine tune, Harry," she blushed as her blue eyes were filled with mirth.  
  
"Cantate come un angelo,"(You sing like an angel) Harry smiled as he sat beside her.  
  
"I'm no angel," she smiled. "And thank you."  
  
"Siete stati sempre un angelo a me, Luna," ( you are always an angel to me) Harry smiled. Luna Lovegood giggled and looked at him.  
  
"Am I?" she asked. Harry merely nodded. "That spell must have affected your brain more than necessary." She joked. "But I appriciate it nevertheless." They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the breeze when Luna broke it.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
Harry relaxed and sighed.  
  
"È una storia lunga," (It's a long story) he said.  
  
"None of your stories are short, Harry," she smiled. "But I always listen."  
  
"Sempre," (you always have) he smiled."  
  
.  
  
A/n: I don't know how to proceed. Help me? 


	3. secrets

Someone Like You III:  
  
.  
  
"He really did that?" Luna Lovegood laughed much to Harry Potter's embarrassment.  
  
"Non è quello divertente!" (it's not that funny!) Harry flushed. But hearing her musical laughter lessened his anger. And he found out that he can't stay mad at her for long.  
  
"So you're stuck in speaking Italian?" she smiled. Harry merely sighed and leaned on the window sill.  
  
"Siete l'unico l'altra persona che potrebbe capirla," (You're the only other person who could understand me) Harry smiled as he looked at her. He never noticed it before but she was beautiful. Well that was not quite true. He noticed before but he was to daft to notice.  
  
Ginny pointed this out a few times before.  
  
"Hermione, right?" she guessed. It did not surprise him the least that she guesssed it right. "So? How is she?"  
  
"Frustrato,"(Frustrated) Harry smirked.  
  
"Let me guess. Ron?" Luna laughed. "What did he do this time?"  
  
/An: Due to technical difficulties, only the translations will be written./  
  
(She wouldn't say) Harry sighed. (It must be something personal)  
  
Luna had a mischievous smile in her lips as if she had a terrible secret she wantet to share.  
  
"Moaning Myrtile caught Ron with his pants down," she snickered. Harry blinked in confusion in her statement.  
  
(She's been peeking in the men's wash again?) Harry asked much to Luna's mirth.  
  
"It's the other way around," she said. "He snuck into her toilet."  
  
(So?) Harry shrugged (He's been in and out that bathroom for so long it seems like he lives there)  
  
"He was not alone in that endeavour," Luna smiled. It took Harry a moment for her words to register.  
  
(You're joking,) he looked at her incredulously. But even though her eyes were filled with mirth, she was dead serious.  
  
"Pants down and skirts up," she mumbled making Harry blush furiously. "You know you're cute when you blush."  
  
(Would you stop talking about them,) he cringed. (Now I'm going to have nightmares about them.)  
  
"Sorry," she smiled. "Ginny did say that you have a lively immagination."  
  
(In what manner?) Harry asked nervously. He knew that Ginny and Luna were close. But how close is close?  
  
"Let's see........." Luna tapped her wand in thought. "Muggle handcuffs, bondage spells, S&M whips, by the lake, in Snape's office, in Madam Pomfrey's office while you broke your leg from the last quidditch game......... I could go on." They were closer that he thought. Harry flushed in embarrassment.  
  
(She told you all that?) he sighed. He wouldn't tell Ron about his and Ginny's trysts even though they were close. Hell, how would you tell YOUR best friend that you were shagging his sister. Facing Voldemort is a better option that that. Hell, he may even survive the dark lord.  
  
But surviving the Weasleys was another matter.  
  
(You, my angel, are a gossip) Harry sighed. Luna shrugged shyly.  
  
"My father has plans to leave the Quibbler to me," she explained. "Don't worry. The adventures of 'Don Harry de Gryffindor' will not be made public."  
  
(You make me sound like I shag every single girl in Hogwarts) his brows furrowed as he looked at Luna with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Have you?" she teased as she giggled. Harry was about to tell her off when she suddenly stood and kissed his cheek, leaving him bewildered. "I have to go," she said as she walked towards the door. Harry was still shocked by her kiss that he was speachless. All he could do was follow her with his gaze.  
  
Luna paused at the door and smiled at him. "See you around Harry," she said and giggled her way out of the room. For a few moments, he didn't move but felt himself smile.  
  
He realized that he was more than intrigued by Luna.  
  
What he realized was something more.  
  
. 


End file.
